


Dangerous woman.

by letstakethedawn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lorcan, Elide tops lorcan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Light Bondage, Lorcan likes being called good boy, Lorcan loves it, Married Elorcan!, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tied up Lorcan, Top!Elide, kinda breed kink???, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: Elide Lochan loves her husband but his late nights are ruining their sex lives and Elide is dying to have a baby. In an attempt to spice things up for her poor and tired boyfriend Elide gets some advice from her friends and decides to try some new things in the bedroom.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell





	Dangerous woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I planning to make a tog smut series? Yes. Am I ashamed? Fuck yes.
> 
> Next up Nestaq!

Elide loved Lorcan more than life itself but she hated that he was working late constantly. His job at the fire station had instantly been a turn-on when she first met him, she’d accidentally set fire to her uncles' home whilst he was out of town. Aelin’s boyfriend had already been on the team so Elide knew him but she had not known the giant broody-looking man that had come to ask how the fire started, Elide had explained whilst being very aware of the skimpy PJs she wore as she spoke to him. The next day Aelin asked Elide if she could give her the dark-eyed man's number because apparently, he’d pestered Rowan for it and the rest had been history. 

Now they were four years into marriage and had been trying for a baby for the past three months but these late nights were ruining it as Lorcan was coming home barely able to keep awake. So tonight, she was planning something that would definitely keep him awake; she’d forced work to give him the day off tomorrow and begun her preparations to blow her boyfriend's mind (and dick). 

She’d been planning this night for the past five days after complaining about the lack of sex she and Lorcan were having to a very disgusted Manon. Her best friend had suggested Elide try taking charge instead and Elide had been instantly interested. Now she was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror eyes painted a brown smoky eye, sharply contoured cheeks, and full deep wine lips. Her hair was sleeked back in a high ponytail giving full view to her full and petite body clad in small completely sheer black lingerie that Manon had insisted she buy stating ‘Dorian fainted when he saw me in these you have to’. 

Elide felt powerful. It’d taken her years to love her body; she was petite but her stomach had never been flat, her breasts were large and not very perky, her thighs were chunky and full of cellulite and her ankle was horrifically scarred but Elide loved herself. It’d taken her years and she still had days that she wished she were skinnier or taller but the way Lorcan looked at her every time she entered a room had done wonders for her confidence. He may not be most expressive but she sees it in his dark eyes, they sparkled. 

Admiring the contrast of her milky skin with the black sheer fabric for a few more moments she made her way back to the bedroom. She’d made it as dark as possible whilst still being able to see as well as buying new silky sheets and some very fancy silk wrist restraints that the lady at the shop had raved about saying they left no bruises. Lorcan would kill her if she bruised his wrist because his friends would find out and he hated discussing their sex life with the likes of Fenrys. That boy took everything too far. 

She quickly lit some candles and grinned at her hard work. She planned to dominate her husband tonight she knew he’d love it. 

The door to their home open and shut and Elide grinned and checked herself over before pulling a robe on and going out to greet her husband. Lorcan had already collapsed onto the couch, head lolling back and eyes closed as he took a few dramatic breaths. “Hey Lor.” She greeted whilst sitting beside him and immediately starting to unbutton his uniform. 

Lorcan took a few moments to open his eyes and immediately his dark brows rose. “You look gorgeous, are we going somewhere?” She could hear the hint of panic in his voice, most likely assuming he’d forgotten a dinner date or anniversary. 

“Actually, it’s a little present for you,” She said softly, a small smirk curving her deep red lips. “I thought tonight I could take care of you, make you feel good, baby...” She saw the heat pool in his eyes and she took that as the best time to stand up and undo her robe and allow it to pool at her feet. Lorcan's smirk was utterly devilish and he immediately stood up and tried to grab her hips but Elide stepped out of his reach and tutted. “No touching, go to the bedroom and get undressed.” Her voice was clear and assertive and Lorcan immediately knew what she was planning. Playfully pouting he made his way to the bedroom and immediately stripped, his large cock nearly completely hard. 

“Get on the bed, and law flat on your back” She ordered and he obliged but not without a huff. He loved her being in control but he also loved to pretend he didn’t, something about macho men or whatever. Elide grinned as he laid down and reached over, pretending not the notice the way her breasts hung in his face as she gently tied his hands to the silk wrist ties already attached to their headboard. “You remember the safe word, Lor?” She asked gently, combing a finger through his unbound hair. 

He tested his wrists before smirking up at her. “Perranth.” She nodded proudly and kissed him deeply, moving onto the bed to straddle his stomach. She kissed him senseless for a time, their tongues dancing with each other, her nibbling at his lip and jaw whilst he tried and failed to touch her. She eventually began moving down to his neck, sucking and nibbling as every sweet spot she knew causing her stoic boyfriend to grunt softly 

“Elide...” He murmured as she moved slowly down his chest, her thinly clad ass pressing against his cock. She could feel how hard he was and it made her smirk. 

“What’s wrong, Lor?” She crooned as she dragged her tongue along his toned stomach whilst her ass brushed his throbbing cock. 

“Stop teasing, Li,” He grumbled. Lorcan rarely begged, said he had too much self-control to do such a thing. Elide wanted to change that tonight. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, now be quiet. Stop talking and start moaning.” She ordered and nipped his stomach before moving more down his body completely ignoring his massive cock and kissing along his thighs. Lorcan groaned in annoyance and lifted his head to glare to Elide who in a retort brushed her hand over his lower stomach. So close to his cock. “Elide I swear to Hellas-” He gasped as she suddenly grasped his cock tightly, almost too tight. 

“Lorcan, if you don’t shut up, I’ll never touch your cock again.” She snapped, her sharp onyx eyes meeting his. He groaned loudly and let his head fall back but Elide didn’t let go of his cock straight away. Giving it a few gentle strokes, she released it and moved back up his body. “Since you're feeling so talkative why don’t we see what else your mouth can do?” She said suddenly, pulling the thin panties off and revealing her dripping heat. Lorcan gave a soft nod and Elide settled herself down onto his waiting mouth. 

“Make me cum quick and I'll give you the attention you want.” She promised with a grin. Lorcan immediately got to work, his tongue, lips, and even his teeth worshipping her twitching pussy, the noises she made loud and unrestrained. He’d always had a talent for oral so she wasn’t surprised that her orgasm began building quickly but Elide was not about to let him win so she held it, whimpering loudly and grasping his hair directing his face harder against her pussy. 

“Fuck, good boy.” He moaned loudly at her words. Not many would expect Lorcan Salvaterre to enjoy being called a good boy, Elide had been shocked the first time he’d reacted to the words and now enjoyed springing them on him. His teeth scraped her outer lips and Elide came with her thighs clamped tightly around his face, her eyes rolling back into her head. Elide rode his tongue all the way through her shudders, murmuring his name along with loving praises before finally sliding off his face and straddling his chest. 

Elide smirked widely with utter pride as she saw the look in his eyes, the wetness smothered all over his chin and mouth. “Such a talent tongue...” She whispered, a sharp nail dragging down the middle of his throat. “But I didn’t come quick enough.” She scolded and quickly undid her bra, heavy breasts falling out and the bra being flung somewhere into the darkness. She watched his eyes dip to her chest, saw the hunger intensify and suddenly she had the best idea of where their night was going to be going. She’d planned to wing it; pretend she hadn’t been planning this for days but now she knew exactly how to make this night memorable. 

“You like my tits, Lor?” Lorcan nodded, throat bobbing slightly as he looked back to her face and saw the gleam in her eye. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll put my tits around your huge cock...” She began and Lorcan moaned at her words, “But you're not allowed to come, in fact, you're not allowed to come until your inside my pussy. We need all that cum to fill me up and get me pregnant, don’t we?” He looked agonized by her request but nodded softly, brows knitted together in focus. Elide moved down his body until she was seated between his thick thighs and pressed her large tits together with her small hands around his massive cock, spitting down onto it to give it some friction before slowly moving her tights against his smothered cock. 

Lorcan struggled to breathe and let out a choked moan which only made Elide want to go further, winking at his pained expression she leaned her head down and stuck out her tongue so that every so often his cock head would brush up against it. Her pace was slow and her movements a little messy but Lorcan didn’t mind, it already felt too good and he wondered how he wouldn’t cum. 

“Li,” He choked out, face scrunched in pleasure. “You can move your hips but be a good boy and don’t come.” He whined loudly but his hips began to buck with her movements she crushed her breasts around him whilst drooling down onto the raw head of his cock. She let him fuck her tits despite knowing he was desperate to cum, the small whines he was making showing how close he was. When she saw his chest rise quicker and quicker and his hips stutter, she suddenly released his cock and shook her head. 

“You were trying to cum,” she accused and he immediately shook his head, desperate. 

“No” He grunted, “I wasn’t going to cum.” She knew he was lying, he always ground his jaw when he lied to her and she wasn’t going to let it slide. 

“Here I was praising you when you were going to ignore my order.” She scolded, digging her nails into his thigh as she dragged the other hand against his tightening balls, making him swear darkly. “Let me fuck you, please Li.” He begged, actually begged, and Elide beamed at him clearly happy with his defeat. She lightly brushed her nails against his balls a few more times before letting out a breath and nodded. 

“I’ll let you fuck me,” Relieve flashed on his face, “Only my ass for now though and no coming, that’s only in my pussy.” He growled and Elide chuckled leaning over him to pull the lube from their draw. Anal was one of their favourite things and she knew Lorcan loved it and this would be torture for him to fuck her ass whilst not being able to grab and spank her. She prepped them both the way she’d learned and slowly slipped down onto his cock, gasping at how big he was in her ass. She’d never not be daunted by his size. Lorcan looked like he was going to cry as she began to slowly move. Instructing him to let her use his cock as her own toy. 

“So big, so big!” She panted as she moved, eyes watering and a hand moving to play with her clit. 

“Please Elide...” He whispered, voice strained and when she looked at his face, she saw tears slipping down his sharp cheeks. He was desperate and she knew she was pushing him too far. 

“Make me cum and I’ll untie you and you can fuck me raw.” She promised, whimpering as the pleasure built in her stomach. Lorcan groaned loudly and his hips thrust up without her permission but she didn’t mind because it had her tumbling over the edge, thighs shaking violently as she collapsed on his chest and let his cock slip out of her now gaping ass. 

“Y-you promised,” He croaked once Elide had come down from her orgasm and she let out a weak chuckle and leaned over undoing his wrist. Lorcan had her beneath him in seconds and didn’t even wait to fully sheath himself into her quaking heat causing her to scream his name. He set a brutal pace, grasping one of her tits roughly whilst the other hand cupped her waist tightly. 

“You...are...a fucking bitch!” He hissed as he pounded into her, the impression of him inside her so visible on her stomach. Elide giggled though it was more manic than she’d meant. 

He growled and moved his hand from her tit to her throat, pressing tightly whilst he slammed his hips into her. Elide tried to scream but his grasp was tight and she just took it, watching his face as he desperately tried to get her there before he came himself. Thankfully it didn’t take long and just as Elide exploded she felt him pouring inside her and she let out a strangled moan at his eyes rolling into his head and his thrusts becoming messy. He collapsed beside her, chest heaving and body limp with his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Elide could guess how her makeup looked right now. 

“Fucking Hellas, your evil” He murmured after a few moments, and Elide smiled, weakly getting up and retrieving a water bottle for both of them. She knew he got a dry throat after sex. 

After he’d finally drank, he pulled her close and nuzzled into her shoulder, Elide littering kisses atop his head. “I really hope you get pregnant after the torture you just put me through and know I will be getting you back” He whispered, his voice thick with exhaustion. 

“I hope.” She murmured.


End file.
